Puppeteer
by h0rriblefanfiction
Summary: Everything begins to go awry when Jack begins to fall for the girl he's meant to kill. Unfortunately, Pitch has Jack in a chokehold that he can't get out of. Meanwhile, Elsa's being forced into finding a suitor. Jelsa.


The platinum blonde sat perfectly still with her hands clasped tightly together. Her eyes darted across the room nervously, as if she was trying to focus on every object in the room individually. They roamed from the huge bookshelf behind the table, to everyone called in for this oh so important conference. They moved from the tile floor to the paintings on the wall and wondered to the slightly cracked curtains where only the smallest bit of natural light was flooding the room. Her eyes finally landed on Anna, who was now slightly leaning on the table. She was twirling a strand of hair that had escaped from her braid. She internally groaned. What could be so important that they had to call a royal conference so abruptly? And if it was so important, why hasn't anyone said a word? She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Elsa." She heard a voice speak from across the round table. She looked over to see her sister. "I think it would be good for you to find a suitor." She said with a shy, hopeful smile. Elsa quickly averted her eyes, looking at the floor. She wasn't upset with her little sister. No, she could never be upset with her. But honestly, is this what she believed what's best? A wedding chalked up to be nothing more than a business transaction? Anna should honestly know her, and she should also know that she doesn't very much appreciate the mere suggestion. She wanted to be wedded for love. She drew in a breath.

"Do you all agree with Anna?" Elsa asked quickly. Everyone exchanged a look, before looking back to the young queen and nodding slightly. "But Anna married for love… and I don't get to make that choice?"

One of the men spoke up after a pause. "Your majesty, we just believe it'd be best for the kingdom. Trade would be improved, and you'd have the alliance of many armies. Could you, at the very least, consider the suggestion?"

They abruptly called a meeting to tell her that they wanted her to be wed? How could she even begin to consider the idea? "I can't take this, I need some fresh air. Would you excuse me?" She asked while getting up. Her sister started to follow after, but Elsa turned, giving a glare that could make even the most fearsome monsters wince. Anna fussily slumped back in her chair, and Elsa left the room rather quickly. She really couldn't wrap her head around the idea that her advisers were leaning in the direction of marriage. She walked outside into the garden and leaned against a tree, letting her head fall back against the bark. Elsa let out an exasperated breath. She wanted to marry for love. Not some arranged love interest, one she found on her own.

In another tree, Jack Frost stood, watching. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic, even though he didn't know her. He ruffled some leaves on accident while adjusting his position so he could watch her better.

"Who's there?" She exclaimed while turning in his direction. He finally got a good look at her, and to be honest, he was captivated by her beauty. Her pale skin looked so perfect in the pastel lights of the sunset. Her eyes shined like frozen ice, and she was the perfect picture of sophisticated grace. If he wasn't so caught up in this newfound beauty, he would've heart when Pitch slowly descended behind him.

"Oh, Jack. Lusting after the girl you need to dispose of? Sounds a little like a fairy tale."

"Leave me alone." He all but growled. Pitch's lips curled into a smile and with a wave of his left hand, Jack stood stiff. Jack's blood boiled with nothing short of bloodlust. Pitch had control over Jack's physical actions. The other guardians were already gone, Pitch had seized the opportunity to take their lives, but Pitch gave Jack another chance to live. Naturally, Jack refused, but Pitch wouldn't take no for an answer. Jack still had control of his emotions, but whenever Pitch was around, he was nothing more than a puppet to carry out his dirty work.

"You don't seem to realize I have control of you. You are my property. I have you in the palm of my hand. You are a puppet, and soon enough, your emotions will be mine."

"Jeez, leave me with something of my own, would ya?" He joked, but immediately regretted it as he felt every muscle in his body immediately tense and tighten. "I will never let you have full control. I will always resent you, and I will NEVER take your offer." He felt the muscles in his neck tighten, temporarily closing off his throat. He coughed and wheezed, unable to fight back, until he was finally let go.

"Just dispose of the girl." Pitch melted into the shadows quickly. He was such a fucking coward, making someone else carry out his dirty work. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He couldn't live with the idea that someone else's blood would be staining his hands. Instead of harming the girl, he climbed down from the tree, sitting on the ground next to the pacing girl.

Each time she stepped, patches of ice formed under her toes.. Jack blinked in amazement at what he saw, he couldn't believe someone had the same powers as him. He smiled, but then quickly noticed how nervous she was. He had half a heart telling him that this fear was coming from Pitch, but when she finally spoke, his doubts were gone.

"Why are they forcing me into marriage? What if I don't like the guy, what if I kill him in his sleep? What if I can't love him, wait, I won't love him. It's forced love!" Without thinking, Jack softly patted her shoulder. She shrugged a little bit, but then shivered. He guessed she felt a presence, and he was exactly right. She zipped around, and was met face-to-face with Jack. She didn't seem to see him, so she just turned around again. "Why am I feeling things now? Hallucinations? Pfft, as if. Imagine if that was my dream prince. Where'd he come from, the sky? Whatever it was... it felt tingly, and numbing. Is that what cold feels like...?" She let her thoughts wander out of her mouth, making Jack chuckle. What a rambler. She shrugged the thought off and walked inside. Jack felt a pang of something inside him, but it felt unnatural. He'll just let himself believe it was Pitch. Disregarding it, he pushed himself from the ground and flew off.

Elsa walked inside, and when she finally made her way to the conference room, her advisers were gone. She didn't even see Anna. They must've just called the meeting off. She was out there quite a while, and being who they actually meant to meet with, there was no reason to keep the meeting in session. Elsa sighed and ran upstairs. She quickly changed into another gown she made, this one a nightgown covered in small ice crystals. It was a… hobby as she liked to put it, to iceify her clothes, at least it meant that she could implement her powers into her daily life somehow. She undid her hair from her usual french braid, and combing her fingers from her hair, she stared into the mirror. She knew she was going to have to pick a suitor eventually, but she was still young for a queen. She redid her braid and crawled into bed.

She didn't sleep, just stared up absentmindedly at the ceiling. Her sister was petulant, insistent, stubborn. She's never going to hear the end to this suitor idea. She groaned, pulling her pillow over her head, anticipating the events of the next day.

 **A/N: Hi hello, I'm alive. I'm starting to rewrite and repost my fics. This one I believe has 4 chapters prewritten, this being the first. I believe this is a vast improvement from what this fic was. I really enjoyed the plot but I started writing fanfics when I was only 10, and though my writing wasn't horrible, there was certainly room for improvement. As of right now I'm working on chapters 2 and 3. I hope you enjoy~**


End file.
